


Love Profusion

by Honeydew_Milk



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeydew_Milk/pseuds/Honeydew_Milk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin takes Nitori with him and moves to Australia where they stay for the summer break. But since getting there, Rin isn't giving Nitori the attention he wants and Nitori vows to make that change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Profusion

**Author's Note:**

> I’m making a NagiRin/Reigisa fanfic as well which kind of ties into this one, it's more like what happens on the opposite side of the world with those two. Be on the lookout for that one if you enjoyed this one.
> 
> This was actually my real first fic I wrote so it may not be the best in content but it's still a personal favorite

"Rin Matsuoka does it again" Nitori reads on the newspaper cover as he picks it up. It’s 8am and sunny on a Saturday morning in Australia. Nitori moved there with Rin on a Summer break trip as Rin owns a mansion in Brisbane.

 

"Senpai you’re on the front page again, you’re so amazing" - he blurts out, not knowing where Rin was. Rin, dressed in the finest silk robe anyone could find in that part of Australia, was in the kitchen making breakfast for two.

 

"What was it for this time Ai?" — Rin flips over a few pancakes on the stove and prepares two cups of coffee.

 

"You came in first place in yesterday’s regional tournament remember? You’re going to the nationals baby!" — Nitori scurries in his domo slippers and donatella versace robe to the kitchen. "Look it’s all written here"

 

"That’s great but I’m busy with things. I have a meeting later today to get to" -- Rin retorts without listening to Nitori speak. Ever since he became a high school renowned star back at Iwatobi, he’s been getting constant calls about sponsors and promotional events. It’s a hectic life that he has to get used to

 

"Rin…can we please do something fun today? Ever since we came here, you've been going non-stop and leaving me alone" — Rin interrupts, "Ai please stop this. I told you that if you wanted to come you have to be obedient. I have things to do, if I stayed home like you all day we’d have no money and we would have to move back to Japan"

Nitori got the message. He’s been like this since coming down under. It’s fine though, he always calling Nagisa-kun when he vents his frustrations.

"Ai, I’m leaving now - make sure to lock the…Ai?" - Ai was nowhere to be found. "Ai where’d you go?" Rin murmurs but no one is here.

Nitori ran up to his lavishly decorated room, sobbing uncontrollably. There’s three huge windows covering one side of the room, almost the size of a full wall. It has a beautiful view of the outdoor pool 5 stories down. One the other side lays a big king size bed that is neatly made on one half, and a bit messy on the other. Rin sleeps on that other half.  
Nitori dials up Nagisa on the phone.

"Hey Nagisa, can we talk for a minute? It’s about Rin"

"Rin-chan? Is he being rough with you again? Do I have to fly my ass over there and talk some sense into you two? Because I’ll do it"

 

"No that won’t be necessary onee-san I just want to talk. Rin’s being very distant and I need some advice on how to help fortify our relationship. What’s the secret between you and Rei-san?"

 

Rin slowly crept upstairs to the sound of Nitori’s voice and was eavesdropping on the conversation. After a few minutes of this he takes his ears off the door and walks to the bathroom to make a call.

**Rin calls sponsors**

Rin: "Hey, I have a family emergency, I can’t make it to the promo shoot today, can I reschedule it?"

 

Manager: "Mr. Matsuoka I understand your dilemma, but can this wait? Our execs are coming today and it’s imperative that a good reason has to be made for us to reschedule"

 

Rin: "Yes, it’s very important to me to be with them today. Next week I promise" — Rin hangs up the phone and sighs. He realized how distant he’s been to Nitori but he hadn’t realized the extent of the problem before. It must be bad for Nitori to call up old friends in Japan.

 

At 8:25am Rin yells for Nitori to come down.

 

"Senpai, why are you still here? Don’t you have a meeting?! Let me find your car keys" — Nitori is flustered looking around the living area for the keys.

"Ai…no Nitori. I know how much you wanted to be with me since we came here and I know I haven’t been the best at making time. But I made time today, let’s make the most of it"

 

Nitori’s eyes light up brighter than the rising sun of Japan after he heard those words come from Rin. “Senpai you make me so happy how can I ever repay you?!” — he blurts out without warning.

 

Rin looks puzzled at first, but his face turns into ecstasy. “You’ll find out later, for now let’s eat. I made a big buffet for us”

 

And big it was. Rin had cooked up some cinnamon apple pancakes, golden brown toast, scrambled eggs and an omelet, bacon strips, some grape jelly, orange juice, and two cups of coffee for the two of them. It was a meal fit for a king.

"I made sure to make everything perfect for my little Ai"

Little Ai. Nitori hasn’t heard that name since they came to Australia. He used to always call Nitori “Little Ai” when they were having sex.

 

Nitori didn’t know where to start. He was so amazed at all of the effort Rin put in he just wanted to thank him rather than try anything.

"Thank you senpai, for everything you did today. I am so happy with you"

"Ai it’s quite alright, just finish your food"

They sat there and ate the best breakfast they ate in a long time. Rin kept giving Nitori suggestive looks as they ate but Nitori paid no attention to that as he was engorging on the delicacies. Nitori was the first to finish, he steps back and pats his belly in satisfaction.

“Senpai, that was the best I’ve ever ate in a while, I am stuffed! Let me help you clean this up”

Nitori picks up his dishes and walks to the sink and starts washing. He hadn't noticed Rin walking up behind him. Rin takes his hands and lightly grips both sides of Nitori’s waist.

"Oh my god senpai you startled me!"

"It’s okay Ai, you continue what you were doing"

Rin then starts rocking his arms back and forth, moving Nitori’s hips in a swaying motion. He breathes down Nitori’s neck “you know, it’s still the morning. You know what I want for breakfast?”

 

Nitori blushes profusely. He has an idea of what Rin means but he isn’t sure. “Senpai, what do you want, I’ll do anything for you”.

 

Rin lightly starts sucking the side of Nitori’s neck, after every few seconds he laps around it again just to make sure he gets every nook and cranny in his neck.

Nitori’s knees start to buckle. He wants to finish washing his dishes but he can’t keep his focus.

 

"Ai, let’s move this to the sex room"

Nitori heart nearly pops out of his chest. He is so overcome he bobs back and jabs Rin in the dick with his elbow.

 

"Oh fuck" Rin screams

 

"OH MY GOSH SENPAI I AM SO SORRY I AM JUST SO SEXUALLY EXCITED I WASN'T THINKING"

 

"It’s fine it wasn't too hard, I just lost it all now. Let’s move it shall we?"

 

Nitori, still embarrassed, runs upstairs to the “Sex Room”. The Sex room is a special room in the house where there’s everything you need…well to have sex. In the middle of the room is a pole for pole dancing. There’s a huge heart shaped bed on one side of the room and a dresser next to it. The dresser contains lube, condoms, porn magazines, and sexually provocative pictures of both Nitori and Rin. On the other side of the room is a closet full of roleplaying material: clothes, whips, chains, accessories, etc.

 

"My little Ai, can you change into your kitty clothes today? It gets me excited"

 

"Roger that senpai, anything for you" — Nitori undresses until he is fully naked. He reaches in the closet for a pair of lingerie and puts them on. He then puts on a see-through, pink silk robe and slides on some cute heels. Finally he dons a pair of cat ears and a cat tail and draws whiskers on his face. He moves closer to the pole in the middle of the room

 

"Senpai, pull up a chair, this time it’s my turn to service you"

 

Rin does as he is told and pulls up a chair next to the pole. Nitori works his magic

He slides up and down the pole in such a manner that he looks like he’s been pole dancing for years. In actuality he has took lessons whenever Rin left to meetings and has been doing it only for a few weeks.

 

"Ai, you’ve gotten so good, I’m hard just look at you, where’d you find the time to do this?"

"Whenever you leave to go to your promo meetings I found a bit of time at some classes not too far from here and learned how to pole dance. This is all for you" — Nitori continues on the pole until things get hot and heavy.

 

"Ai, my little Ai, can I get a lap dance. I need to feel you on me"

 

Nitori knows Rin has some “special” needs he wants to fill and he does as he is told.

 

"Senpai, open up your legs wide, I want to straddle you"

 

Rin opens up his legs as wide as they go.

 

Nitori jumps on top and straddles him, face front. He buries his face into Rin’s neck and slowly breathes into it.

 

"Senpai, tell me when you’re ready. I want to only go when you’re ready". Nitori moves his hips up and down on Rin’s waist and feels up on his hard member.

 

"Ai, that’s it. Keep going…I can feel my juices start to flow"

 

Nitori knows he hit the right spot, he keeps grinding on him until you can hear small whimpers escape Rin’s mouth

 

"Ah…uhhh…ah ohmy…ah" — Rin mutters as his eyes are closed and rolled to the back of his head.

 

Nitori gets off of him slowly and works his way to Rin’s trousers

 

"Undress. Now." — Nitori commands. it’s not like him

 

"That’s better Little Ai, now get that whip and command me to take them off. I’ve been naughty, I need it”

Nitori goes back to the closet to grab a whip. A kitty with a whip, Rin could not focus on anything anymore.

 

"Take em off now" Nitori cracks the whip on the floor and leaves a scorching black mark on the otherwise stainless plexicusion.

 

Rin takes his clothes off, except the underwear. “Ai, I need a little help, these won’t come off.”

 

Nitori’s face burns bright with passion and lust. He walks over and kneels on all four. He brings his face close to the top of the underwear, bites down, and slowly peels them off with his mouth until they are around his ankles

 

Nitori then begins to perform fellatio on the awestruck Rin

"Ai…what are y…uhhh" — Rin couldn't even finish because he was being pleasured with Nitoris’ mouth.

 

Nitori slowly licks up and down Rin’s shaft to get it extremely moist. He’s about to cum, Nitori knows his man

 

"Ai stop…I’m gonna" — Nitori interrupts.

 

"I won’t let that happen" and Nitori grabs the tip of his dick and pinches it between his fingernails

 

"Uhhh….keep going Ai" — Nitori knows he is winning. "Senpai, let’s bring this to the bed"

 

They both move over to the bed. “Senpai, spread your legs and arms. Now” and Nitori cracks the whip across Rin’s exposed flesh

"Ah. Yes…this is amazing" Rin spreads all. The view is perfect Nitori thought, but he isn't done.

 

Nitori walks back to the closet once more and grabs some rope and a pair of cuffs. He cuffs both of Rin’s hands to the edges of the bed and ties down his legs on the other end. He’s helpless

"Just the way I like you, now you can’t move anywhere!" Nitori exclaims.

Nitori reaches for the lube on the dresser and lubes up Rin’s dick and slides the condom on. Nitori finally fully undresses except for the cat tail, ears, and whiskers.

 

"Finally, now we can both enjoy ourselves" — Rin’s face is pure joy

Nitori straddles Rin once more but this time positions his ass over Rin’s dick. He slowly lowers his hips until all 7 inches of Rin is lodged deep inside of him. It feels like his insides are so full but it feels so good to be full again. He was starved.

 

Nitori moves his ass up and down, slapping his ass on Rin’s lower waist every time he goes down.

 

"Ah…ugh, my little Ai don’t stop, go deep. This feels so good, even if I can’t touch you"

 

"Uh…ah…ugh. Uh, AHHHH, uh" — that was all Nitori could conjure up as he is stuck straddling Rin.

 

The sounds of lube, skin slapping, moans, and the creaks of the bed echo in the huge mansion those two occupy and it wouldn't be surprising if the neighbors a quarter of a mile down could hear. It seemed to go on for hours before Rin made his next sentence

 

"Ai, let me finish on my own terms"

 

Rin unlocks his hands and unties his feet. Rin massages his sore wrists and examines the ligatures.

 

"Sorry Senpai, it seems I overdid it" — Rin interrupts him

"No worries, I asked for it. Now let’s get finished shall we?"

Nitori’s face lit up once again, and they continue

 

Nitori gets on all fours on the bed while Rin moves from behind. Rin lifts up Nitori’s tail and slowly inserts his rocket into Nitori’s pouch and continues, doggy style.

 

"Ugh Rin…pull my hair and make me beg for mercy. I wish to be owned by you, make me yours, never let me go"

 

As Rin is pounding him from behind he grabs a lock of hair with both hands and pushes even farther and pulls Nitori farther back at the same time

"AHHH that’s the spot, keep it going. You’re not getting me to cum that easily"

 

"The first one to come loses Ai, ready?" Rin hasn’t been this excited in a long time.

 

They keep going for 20 minutes until Rin is ready for another position. He quickly flips Nitori on his stomach. He didn’t even bother to take his dick out

 

He pounds him as he looks Nitori straight in the face  
"Mn…nn…gh…ugh" the sounds of sloppy kissing fills the room as they are still going at it.

 

"Spit in my mouth senpai, dehumanize me"

Rin does as told and they are almost there

"I’m getting close to climax Ai, I can’t hold it much longer"

"Me too senpai, let’s cum together. We never got it right yet, I want to try it again"

 

Rin holds it for as long as he can and finally pulls out a few seconds before he cums. He slides off the condom really quick and puts his dick over Nitori’s mouth.

 

"Ai…sorry I gotta get rid of this. It’s been pent up for a long time and…" but Rin couldn't finish as he explodes all of his seed into Nitori’s mouth.

Nitori swallows every drop, not even letting any trickle down his face.

"Oh my, that was heavenly, I’ll be back" — Rin walks out the room to use the bathroom

 

Nitori is happy he got his chance with Rin but is a bit angry he didn't cum himself. He opens up the dresser to pull out a vibrator to finish the job

 

When Rin comes back they both lay on the bed, Nitori snuggled under Rin’s right arm and hugging all over him.

 

"Rin, I love you with all my heart, I want you to know that".

Rin, smile fading, looks at Nitori. The smile returns

 

"My little Ai, you’re my precious flower. I’ll never let you go, even if you’re blowing in the breeze. I’ll always find you"

 

"I love you so much Senpai. I’m waiting for your gentle whisper goodnight"

 

"But it’s still the morning Ai, why are you going to sleep" — As Rin finishes his words, he notices Nitori is fast asleep

Rin takes a quick nap as well…


End file.
